1. Field
Embodiments relate to a clock signal duty control circuit and a semiconductor device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The precision of a duty of a clock signal is an important consideration for high-speed, i.e., high clock-rate, semiconductor devices. For example, if a semiconductor device is a double data rate (DDR) synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), the semiconductor device operates using both a rising edge and a falling edge of a clock signal. Thus, if a duty of a clock signal varies, the semiconductor device may malfunction.
A duty control circuit may be implemented to control a duty of a clock signal, e.g., using a delay of a buffer. However, if the amount of the delay of the buffer varies, e.g., increases, precise control of the duty of the clock signal may be difficult or impossible.